


What He Wants, He Gets

by phylocalist



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started happening pretty early on tour, since Matt became their bass player in replacement of Mikey instead of their tech. Gerard thinks this weird vibe that’s been going on between them may have started back when Matt was still only a tech, but he didn’t notice it then because it wasn’t happening right in his face. This time around, though, it’s so obvious it almost hurts to see Frank try to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants, He Gets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reclist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/gifts).



> like basically every smut fic i ever write, this is for sage, who's frank/cortez trash and made me write this for him. fic is unbeta'd, any mistakes are on me, please feel free to point them out.

Gerard doesn’t miss the lingering look Frank gives Matt as he leaves his side onstage, just like he didn’t miss it the dozens of times it’s happened before.

It started happening pretty early on tour, since Matt became their bass player in replacement of Mikey instead of their tech. Gerard thinks this weird vibe that’s been going on between them may have started back when Matt was still only a tech, but he didn’t notice it then because it wasn’t happening right in his face. This time around, though, it’s so obvious it almost hurts to see Frank try to hide it. It’s not like he purposefully tries to hide it, it’s probably just a thing he does unconsciously, like grabbing his own wrists still whenever he’s alone with Gerard or that shit-eating grin his lips curl into whenever he does _something_ onstage that makes Gerard’s head spin with how bad he wants to push him down on the floor and whisper to his ear about how bad a boy he’s been and how he’ll be punished later on.

Gerard comes to a decision onstage, in the middle of Teenagers, as he watches Frank watch Matt walk away. He can’t keep this going any longer. He cares about Frank and about what (and who) he _wants_ , and if he isn’t going to ask Gerard to make it happen then Gerard will do so without being asked. There’s a pang of jealousy, as always, a want to mark Frank all over to make it known to the world Frank’s his and he doesn’t wanna share him with anybody else, but even he knows where to draw back when necessary.

Frank gives so much to him; it’s time Gerard gives something back to Frank.

*

Two nights later, Gerard’s pulling Matt by the arm to the inside of the venue’s bathroom. Matt looks around confused when the door closes behind him, raises a questioning eyebrow to Gerard. Gerard takes a deep breath, pinches the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and forefinger.

“Look, I’m just gonna go straight to the point,” he says, gesturing with his hands.

Matt crosses his arms in front of himself, a defense mechanism. His voice is unsure when he talks. “Alright.”

“Do you like Frank?”

Matt’s definitely taken aback, his arms tightening in front of his chest. “Of course, he’s a great friend,” he says, and his voice is even and calm, but the look of deer caught in headlights gives him away.

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about.” Gerard sighs. “Okay, let me paraphrase. Are you _attracted_ to Frank?”

Matt’s shaking his head before Gerard can finish, but Gerard shoots him an icy stare, all _I’m not fucking around here_ expression in his face, and Matt finally gives up, his shoulders slumping. “Frank’s yours. Everybody knows that.”

Gerard feels something like pride spread through his chest. _Of course_ everybody knows Frank’s his, Frank never tries to hide it, but it’s the first time Gerard’s actually hearing someone say it. It’s reassuring, to know they present to the outside world just how they are. Frank would probably like to know that. He shakes off the feeling for a bit, though, to continue on with his task, as well as the possessive nature that immediately blooms within him.

“Okay, but. What if he could be yours too for one night?” It almost hurts to say it, to even imply Frank could belong to someone else besides Gerard. He isn’t opposed to the idea, but he doesn’t think Matt would be in for a long-term arrangement, and it just doesn’t feel _right_. But he’s doing this for Frank, not for him nor their relationship. Frank.

Matt’s eyes seem to light up with hope, or something akin to that, but his posture is still unsure. “Are you - Is this for real? Like, are you really asking if I want to spend a night with him? Are you _allowing_ it?”

Gerard thinks Matt might know more about their relationship than he first thought. He narrows his eyes. “Kind of. There’s rules.” He starts lifting up fingers as he talks, punctuating every point with each one. “1) What Frank wants, he gets. That includes you, yes, but it might also include some things you might not be comfortable with. You’ll discuss that. 2) This is a one night deal, but there’s a possibility of more. Again, what Frank wants, he gets. And 3) I stay and watch. I trust Frank to know himself, but I don’t know about you. No offense.”

“None taken, I completely understand,” Matt says as he untangles his arms from in front of him and shakes his hands. He gulps, the sound resonating throughout the empty bathroom, then nods. “Okay. I accept.”

Gerard nods, brings his thumb up to his mouth to bite down on it. “Tomorrow’s an hotel night. You will stay with Frank and I. It’ll be a surprise for him, so don’t mention it or ask about it. Just come knocking to our door at night with all the stuff you think you might need.”

Matt nods. “That’s alright. I can do that.”

“Good.” Gerard nods again, pats Matt on the shoulder on his way to the door. “See you tomorrow night.”

*

The sound of the shower running is the only background noise to Gerard’s pacing in the room. He’s jittery, he can’t help but being nervous, of how Frank will react, if this was a good idea, if he’ll be able to control himself. Frank and he have been settled on the room, only for a couple of minutes, but Frank’s first priority is always to shower, so that’s what he’s been doing for the past 20 minutes.

When Frank comes out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips and another one rubbing his hair dry, he’s still pacing. He can’t make himself stop, even when Frank notices, sits down on the bed with a frown on his face and his hands in his lap, fingers wrapping around his own wrist - like _always_.

Gerard stops only because he has to tell Frank. He can’t just expect Frank to agree with what’s going to happen; he doesn’t think he’ll refuse, but Gerard must ask. He takes a deep breath and stops his pacing right in front of Frank.

“There’s someone coming over tonight.”

Frank’s frown deepens, but his eyes shine with curiosity and excitement. Score. “Like, for a sleepover?”

Gerard snorts. “Depends on what kind of sleepovers you used to have. But I don’t think you’ve ever had one quite like this one.”

Frank’s mouth opens, probably to keep asking questions, but there’s a knock on the door and Gerard whoops around, walks with long steps to the door. Right on time. He opens the door to find Matt standing on the other side, looking vaguely embarrassed, a pink tint high on his cheeks, but there’s excitement in his stare. Gerard invites him into the room, closing the door behind them and putting his hands over Matt’s shoulders, looking at Frank from behind Matt.

“Matt’s our guest for the sleepover. He’s here to spend the night.” His breath causes light movement on the hair behind Matt’s ear and he’s pretty sure he can see goosebumps grow on the skin of his neck. He gives a pointed look to Frank, intense and full of intent. “With _you_.”

Frank’s eyes clear. Gerard can almost hear his brain click. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Gerard doesn’t miss the way Frank’s legs draw closer together and his hands very subtly bunch up the towel over his crotch. “Sorry I didn’t ask you before, I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“No, It’s totally okay, I -” Frank says as he shakes his head, little drops of water falling from his still wet hair. He gulps, but can’t seem to make himself finish the sentence.

Gerard arches an eyebrow. “Do you want this?” He squeezes Matt’s shoulder with one hand, partly to signal what he refers with this, partly to let Matt know they haven’t forgotten about him.

“I - Yes.” Frank nods, biting down on his lip. “Please.”

“Then you’ll have it. And him,” Gerard says as he lets go of Matt’s shoulders and pushes him lightly towards Frank on the bed. “I would like to stay, if you wouldn’t mind.” He’s asking for Frank’s approval, since Matt had already agreed.

Frank leans slightly to the side to be able to look at Gerard, Matt standing in front of him. He nods his approval, and Gerard goes to sit on the armchair in the corner of the room, getting comfortable.

“Just forget I’m here,” he says casually, but still doesn’t take his eyes off of them. They’re talking, and he can’t hear what they’re saying, but he can clearly hear Frank’s snort after he says that. Gerard grins.

They talk for quite a while and Gerard can’t really make out what they’re saying, but he trusts Frank to know what should be discussed and where to mark his and Matt’s boundaries. He doesn’t know how far they’ll go, if Frank’s in the mood to sub tonight, but he can’t deny he’s curious. Frank’s gorgeous, he always is, and Gerard can’t deny Matt’s good looking too. Hell, they even look a bit alike. Maybe it’s a bit narcissistic of Frank to want Matt, now Gerard thinks about it, but who can blame him? Anyone would want Frank.

Finally, Gerard sees movement as Matt takes off his shirt and then bends down to kiss at Frank’s lips. It’s not the best angle for him, Matt blocking his view of Frank sitting down on the bed, but soon enough Frank moves away to crawl backwards onto the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard, towel still wrapped around his waist, some droplets of water running down his chest. Matt follows him, crawling on knees and hands to Frank, finally settling on straddling his thighs and resuming their kissing session.

Gerard’s following every movement with his eyes, but now he’s unsure as to whether is for Frank’s safety or his own pleasure. He can’t deny they look amazing together, Matt’s hands tangling in Frank’s wet hair and Frank’s tattooed hands holding Matt’s bare hips, a stark contrast. They’re kissing slow and dirty, teeth and tongue and lots of saliva involved, and it’s fucking hot. Gerard can feel himself growing hard on his jeans and, hey, he really didn’t expect that.

He adjusts himself a bit on the couch, settling more comfortably and spreading his legs wide as he watches Matt’s hip slowly start to buck. He’s still wearing his jeans and Gerard’s sure Frank loves the rough feeling of it against his bare thighs, probably would ask Matt to not take his jeans off only to rub his skin raw with the friction. Frank moans into the kiss, Gerard smirks.

Gerard can see Frank’s mouth moving, talking, but he can’t hear what he’s saying. He’s probably whispering, which doesn’t bother him, but he’d rather be aware of what is going to happen. It’s not like he doesn’t trust Matt, but he can’t never be careful enough when it comes to Frank.

He sees Matt break the kiss and start making his way down Frank’s jaw and neck to his collarbones, kissing over the ink, and distinctly remembers the smell and taste of Frank’s clean skin. It’s purely his, with a hint of soap and water and _clean_. Licking Frank’s sweaty skin, tasting him and the salt of the sweat he had built up during the seat onstage was great too, but his clean skin was amazing. Gerard thinks Matt will keep kissing his way down, but instead he gets up from Frank’s thighs and goes over to the bag he and Frank share. Gerard tilts his head, curious, but doesn’t say anything. It’s not his place.

He sees Matt rummage through it, taking out lube and a condom and okay, that’s normal, but then Frank’s voice breaks the silence. “Blue,” he says, and even though he didn’t shout it or anything, it resonates through the room. He locks eyes with Gerard and Gerard can feel a shiver run down his spine.

 _Oh_. So that’s what Frank wants tonight. Gerard watches Matt pull out a ribbed blue butt plug from their bag and carry it over to the bed, with the lube and condom also in hand. The blue one isn’t their biggest, but it’s big enough and Frank loves the ribs of it. It drives him crazy to feel it slide in and out and Gerard knows it. Matt doesn’t, though, which means Matt’s in for a show tonight. He’s going to be able to watch Frank fall apart and beg to be fucked until he can’t take it anymore, desperate with need. God, is that a gorgeous sight to behold.

Before he crawls back up to the bed, Matt gets rid of his jeans and underwear. Frank watches him strip with his lip caught between his teeth and removes the towel wrapped around his waist, his cock curving hard against his belly. He plants both feet on the bed, his legs spread wide open, and doesn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off of Matt as he walks to the bed and kneels in between Frank’s open legs. He grabs the lube that he’d left by the foot of the bed and coats his fingers with it, teasing Frank’s hole. Frank’s eyes slip shut and even though Gerard can’t really hear it from this distance, his brain totally supplies the sound of the gasp leaving Frank’s mouth from memory.

Matt doesn’t spend much time teasing, since Frank is hard and getting desperate, rocking down to press his ass against Matt’s hand. Matt presses in one finger, his other hand covering one of Frank’s knees and slowly thrusts it in and out, leaning forwards to whisper something against Frank’s ear, which makes him moan, then kiss the hollow of his neck.

Another finger follows quickly, Matt speeding his thrusts inside Frank, until Frank’s rocking down on them, his moans filling the room. Matt takes his fingers out in one quick motion, making Frank whine in displeasure, but his other hand leaves Frank’s knee to reach out to the foot of the bed to grab the blue butt plug. He thrusts it in slowly, the ribs making Frank moan higher and higher with each one that enters, his back starting to arch off the bed. Once it’s all the way it, Matt presses his fingers against the base of it and twists it inside Frank, ripping a string of curses and pleas from his throat.

Frank’s trying to thrust down onto the plug, but there’s no more of it to go, so Matt starts thrusting it in and out slowly, twisting it slightly so the Frank feels the ribs every inch it drags in and out. Frank’s cock is curving against his belly, leaking precome, still untoched. Matt’s hard too, but Gerard thinks he’s so concentrated on Frank he might not even notice. He can relate.

It doesn’t take long for Frank to start whining, high pitched and desperate, and start begging Matt to fuck him for real. “Please, please, please.” It seems like it’s the only word he knows, Frank’s chanting it with such a passion.

Gerard can see Matt’s chest moving rapidly; he probably feels breathless, and who wouldn’t with Frank like that in front of him?

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Matt asks, his lips close to Frank’s ear, but Gerard can still hear his voice. Frank bites down on his lips and nods, but Matt just keeps thrusting the plug in and out, torturously slow.

“Words, Frank.” It surprises even Gerard, to hear his voice - and not only that, but _his voice_ , the one he uses to command Frank - break the silence. They both turn their heads to him; Frank’s eyes glassy with desire and need, and Matt with a little smirk curling up one of the corners of his mouth. Gerard gulps. He might as well finish it if he started this. “You know you have to use words.”

Frank nods, his eyes locked with Gerard’s. “Yes, sir,” he says, then turns back to Matt, who also turns to look at him and says, this time directed at him, “Yes. Please. Fuck me.”

Matt nods at him. “Okay.”

Matt takes out the plug in one swift motion and puts the condom on himself, squeezes some more lube over his cock and spreads it around, grabbing Frank’s hips and lining himself up. Before he can push in, though, Frank stops him with a hand on his chest.

“Wait,” Frank says, breathless. “Let me -” He doesn’t finish the sentence before he’s moving, turning around to kneel on the bed and letting his body drop down until his shoulders touch the bed, his arms up towards the headboard. Even from afar, Gerard can hear Matt suck in a breath.

Gerard smirks, palms himself through his jeans. Oh, he knows. He knows how Frank looks in that position, spread open and just desperate and willing to let you do with him as you please. It’s a little overwhelming at times. He didn’t realize when it happened, but now he’s hard against the zipper of his jeans, his cock straining the fabric. It’s not so bad that it hurts, not yet, but by this point he can’t deny that he’ll get there tonight. He’ll probably have to take care of it on his own, since the agreement didn’t include him and he isn’t going to try and change the rules at last minute. What Frank wants, he gets. That was the deal.

“Okay,” Frank breathes out, his cheek against the bed, his dark hair spread out against the pillow. “I’m good now.”

Matt nods and positions himself again, lining up, biting down on his lip. “Alright,” he says as he pushes in, one quick smooth thrust of his hips and he’s all the way in, Frank already stretched from Matt’s fingers before and the plug. They both moan in unison and Gerard has to adjust himself inside his jeans.

When Matt starts thrusting, fucking slow and deep into Frank, Gerard has to zip down his pants like right this second. Frank is moaning and gasping, and Matt is doing his own version of the same, their sounds combining beautifully and filling the room with electricity and something hot. Gerard can’t fucking resist. They look so hot together, Matt fucking into Frank, with his ass in the air, his mouth open and his eyes screwed shut, like it’s all too much and he can’t take it.

When the thrusts start getting faster and more desperate, Gerard can see Frank’s hands twitching. He knows what Frank wants, but Matt doesn’t. “Grab his wrists,” Gerard instructs Matt and his voice is hoarse. “Pin them behind his back with one hand.” Matt does as he’s told and nods. “Yes, like that. He likes that. Put your other hand on his hair and pull. Don’t be afraid to go overboard. He can take it.”

Frank’s moaning, but Gerard’s not even sure if it’s because of Matt or because of him. A combination of both, probably. Matt does everything Gerard instructs and, on the next thrust when he slams hard into Frank, he pulls at his hair and Frank’s head lifts up the mattress a few inches. Frank curses, starts begging again. Gerard’s sure Frank doesn’t even know what he wants, he just wants _more_ \- he always wants more.

Gerard can see the sweat dripping down Matt’s back and pooling on the lower back of Frank as Matt’s thrusts begin to become more erratic and his moans become more high pitched. Gerard sneak a hand into his boxers, gives himself a squeeze and starts jacking off. Fuck, he knew it’d be hot, to see Frank fall apart is always hot, but he didn’t think he’d be this turned on. He’s leaking precome, which he smears around his cock, and starts stroking slow and sweet. He wants to last until they do.

It’s not long before Frank’s begging to be touched, to please be let to come, please, he’s so close. Matt takes his hand off Frank’s hair and Frank whines, but it turns into an obscene moan as Matt’s hand wraps around his cock and starts jerking him off, his strokes as erratic as his thrusts. He’s bent down, half kissing Frank’s nape and shoulder blades, half breathing over his skin, raising goosebumps and sending electric shocks down Frank’s spine. He must be whispering into Frank’s ear, because Gerard see Frank’s mouth move, spelling out words he knows by heart now: yes, please, fuck.

The moment Frank comes, his high pitched moans filling the room, spilling into the bed and making a mess out of the bedsheets, Gerard speeds up his strokes on his cock. Matt’s stroking Frank through his orgasm, dropping kisses on Frank’s back, and Gerard thinks they’re so fucking _beautiful_. He has to slip his eyes shut and let out a soft “Fuck” as he strokes himself, feels himself getting close. He tips over the edge when he hears Matt’s strained voice chanting Frank’s name over and over, rough and desperate and needy.

When Gerard opens his eyes again, his hand still wrapped around his softening cock smeared with come, Matt’s still bent over Frank’s back but his eyes are screwed shut and he looks blissed out, his hips still. The moment he pulls out completely, Frank collapses on the bed, a big lazy smile on his face. Gerard zips ups his jeans, not giving a shit about the mess he made on his underwear and walks to the bed as Matt goes to the bathroom to discard the condom.

Gerard runs a hand through Frank’s hair, pushing it out of his face. He looks fucked out, he probably feels exactly the same, and Gerard’s so happy he could give Frank this.

“Thank you,” Frank says, his eyelids heavy, his words slurred. Gerard’s sure he’ll be asleep in no time.

He smiles, ruffles Frank’s hair and bends down to drop a kiss on his forehead. “What you want, you can get. You just have to ask.”

“I’ll remember next time,” Frank tries to say, but it’s so slurred it just sounds like a bunch of rs and vowels. Gerard laughs softly.

As Matt comes out of the bathroom, he stands in the middle of the room, awkward and unsure. Frank sees him, though, and extends a hand towards him. Matt, looking relieved, walks towards Frank and takes his hand, but stays put even when Frank tugs on it. Matt looks up to Gerard, who’s getting rid of his jeans, and asks, voice unsure, “Can I stay the night?”

Gerard looks up at the question, finishes taking off his jeans and smiles at Matt. “Of course. I said sleepover, didn’t I?”

Matt smiles back, nods, and this time he lets himself be pulled to the bed by Frank. He gets comfortable besides Frank, facing him and with his back to the wall, and there’s a lazy smile on his face. One of his hands caresses Frank’s cheek and Frank leans forward to kiss him, lazy and sweet. Gerard accommodates himself on the other side of Frank, wrapping an arm around his middle and cuddling him, the way they normally sleep. However, when Gerard drops a kiss on the nape of Frank’s neck, just above his Keep The Faith tattoo, Frank’s still kissing Matt and Gerard finds it doesn’t bother him like he thought it would.

As he pulls the covers over the three of them and mumbles his goodnight, he thinks this could definitely be turn into more than a one night deal.


End file.
